1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil-based solid cosmetic composition which provides excellent feel upon use, and beautiful make-up appearance for a prolonged period of time.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional oil-based make-up cosmetic compositions, such as lipsticks, eye shadows, eye liners and oil-base foundations have disadvantages such as having a tendency to run or ooze, causing spots on clothing, and deterioration of the fresh make-up's appearance in a short period of time.
Several approaches to solving these problems have been proposed. Incorporation of a volatile oil into the makeup has been suggested so that, after application of the cosmetic composition, the oil evaporates leaving the coloring agents and waxes on the skin surface, thus improving the stay of the cosmetic composition. Use of a film-forming agent such as a polymer agent in combination with a volatile oil has also been suggested to improve the stay of the cosmetic composition by forming a polymer film on the skin surface after the composition is applied to the skin and dried.
However, incorporation of a volatile oil into a cosmetic composition is accompanied by a loss in the gloss of the composition over time, which is especially a problem in the case of lipsticks. Additionally, since the volatile oil evaporates over time, the shape of the lipstick becomes thinner, and the stability over time is poor.